Repetición
by Freeandbored
Summary: Lutz y Luciano tienen una relación ¿cercana? pero un encuentro hará que se pregunten que tan cerca están.


Era muy tarde cuando Lutz despertó, sabía que muy probablemente Luciano se enojaría con él por hacerlo esperar. Se vistió de prisa pero cuando entró a la sala lo encontró sentado en el sillón leyendo el periódico, era habitual que él entrara a su casa sin permiso, él también hacía lo mismo pero no tan seguido, el hermano de Luciano no le agradaba demasiado.

Salieron a caminar, como todos los domingos: iban a comer, al cine, recorrían la ciudad y regresaban a casa a ver la televisión. De pronto, Lutz se detuvo en seco, Luciano le preguntaba qué pasaba, luego el primero señaló hacía un restaurante y a las personas que estaban dentro sentadas cerca de la ventana. Decidieron entrar, se sentaron en una mesa cercana. Ordenaron solo un café porque lo que en verdad les interesaba era aquel par tan parecido a ellos. A primera vista lucían idénticos, pero viéndolos detenidamente había detalles que los diferenciaban. Cada uno empezó a compararse.

El hombre parecido a Luciano tenía el cabello y la tez más claros, los ojos color miel y una presencia dulce y despreocupada, mientras que el otro tenía ojos azul claro, parecía serio y tranquilo, y a diferencia de Lutz, no tenía ninguna cicatriz en la cara. Era tanta la curiosidad que éste se acercó pese a los reclamos de Luciano.

"Hola, soy Lutz ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

"Lutz, tonto ¿qué estás haciendo?"

La pareja se quedó mirándolos sin hablar. Después de unos minutos de silencio, los cuatro empezaron a conversar. Supieron que Ludwig y Feliciano (porque esos eran sus nombres) eran una pareja recién casada que estaba de viaje, por lo que se detuvieron en esa pequeña ciudad a comer y descansar. Según ellos, el ambiente les parecía familiar, y también la gente les resultaba conocida. Lutz había notado desde el principio las miradas tiernas, las sonrisas, el amor que aquellos dos desbordaban, y sentía un poco de envidia. No es que él necesitara todo eso, pero debía ser agradable y mirando a Luciano, empezaba a recordar muchas cosas…

"¿Y qué hay de ustedes…?"- les preguntaron.

"No, no, nosotros sólo somos amigos…"- dijo Luciano en tono firme tratando de disimular un poco su ofuscación.

Le siguió un silencio incómodo y cambiaron de tema. Lutz sólo bajó la mirada sintiendo una punzada en el pecho, ¿acaso ya se había olvidado de todo? Pasaría toda la semana pensando en aquél pequeño malentendido, no tenía con quién hablar sobre "esa sensación" porque ni él mismo quería admitir cómo se sentía. Lo que no sabía era que Luciano estaba en la misma situación. Al principio creía que volver a pensar en _'eso'_ era absurdo pero al mismo tiempo él no lo olvidaba.

* * *

Se conocieron en la escuela, cuando ambos estaban castigados, uno por dormir en clase y él otro por contestarle al maestro. Luciano no era muy amistoso, pero había algo en Lutz que le gustaba. Habían pasado por tantas cosas: peleas con otros compañeros, una de ellas la que le dejaría a Lutz una cicatriz imborrable, faltar a clases para irse al cine, a pescar, a cualquier lugar donde no los trataran como fracasados.

Aunque Lutz tenía más amistades con ninguna se sentía mejor que con Luciano, pese a que casi nunca estaban de acuerdo, el segundo se enojaba con facilidad y a él le gustaba provocarlo, poca gente entendía cómo podían estar juntos, pero también pensaban que sería extraño verlos separados. De vez en cuando algún conocido les preguntaba, por separado, si había algo entre ellos, Luciano alzaba la ceja y no contestaba, mientras que Lutz sólo se reía.

Lo cierto era que Luciano se sentía seguro con Lutz y aunque éste lo hiciera enojar, se divertía con él y lo encontraba atractivo y a Lutz le gustaba su forma de ser y bueno, cuando no estaba enojado le parecía bastante lindo. De vez en cuando coqueteaban, a su manera, a veces cuando se quedaban hasta tarde hablando y bebiendo, Luciano le decía:

"Si no me caso antes de los 40, vendré a vivir contigo, para entonces dudo que estés casado".

Esta ocurrencia divertía mucho a Lutz y le decía que la puerta ya estaba abierta y era bienvenido cuando quisiera, lo decía entre broma y en serio, porque en algún tiempo habían sido pareja pero no oficialmente, fue unos años antes, lo habían intentado luego de haberse besado en varias ocasiones mientras jugueteaban y todavía había algo, pero no lo tomaban tan en serio. Por eso cuando Luciano aseguró que ellos no eran más que amigos, se pusieron a pensar qué tipo de relación tenían entonces. Durante esos días siguieron viéndose como siempre, actuando como si nada hubiera pasado pero evitando el contacto físico. No hablaron del asunto pero había momentos en los que deseaban hablar y preguntarse qué estaba pasando, qué opinaban de todo esto, decirse de una vez cómo se sentían.

* * *

Navidad se acercaba y como todos los años se juntarían para celebrar, pero esta vez, por una mala casualidad, Lutz estaría sólo: su hermano mayor estaba en un viaje de negocios y Luciano iría a una fiesta que su hermano iba a dar, a la cual por supuesto, el otro no estaba invitado.

Varios días antes, Flavio, hermano de Luciano, le decía que pensaba que rechazaría su invitación.

"No lo invité porque pensé que preferirías quedarte con él. Yo te aconsejaría que no vinieras, además nadie te cae bien más que él, o me vas a decir que ya no lo quieres".

Luciano, sabía que en efecto, no conocía tan bien a los amigos de Flavio, y que Lutz estaría solo, además pensaba que sería mejor hablar con él, tenía que arreglar las cosas, porque como decía su hermano: Lutz era especial.

* * *

Aquella mañana, Lutz se levantó a fuerza, ni siquiera quiso desayunar, entonces recibió la visita de Luciano. Pasaron todo el día juntos como siempre y casi al anochecer mientras veían la televisión, Lutz decidió preguntarle por qué no había ido a la fiesta, el otro lo miró, y luego bajando la vista le dijo:

"Pues, es navidad y se supone que esta fecha es para estar con las personas que quieres… y … escucha bien, porque no pienso repetirlo… resulta que no hay nadie más con quien quiera pasar este día… más que contigo…"

"¿Qué?".

"Que… lo diré una vez más, y es la última, creo que te quiero, ¿estás feliz ahora?…"- Luciano estaba avergonzado pero sentía su conciencia tranquila, aunque no podía

mirarlo.

"Lo sabía, y sabes qué, resulta que también te quiero, ¿y qué te invito a salir o puedo considerar esto una cita?"

"No te burles de mí, estúpido, hablo en serio… mejor me voy".

"No te vayas, yo también lo digo en serio, Luciano, créeme, quédate conmigo, por favor. He estado esperando a que esto pasara". Le dijo mientras lo agarraba del brazo.

Luciano suspiró y se sentó junto a él en el sillón, Lutz lo abrazó fuerte y lo besó en la frente, el otro no opuso resistencia, ya no había tensión.

"Y ahora que ya volví a tus brazos ¿qué vamos a hacer?" le dijo Luciano en forma sarcástica.

"Pues, se me ocurren varias cosas, para empezar ¿ya puedo considerarte mi novio?" le dijo Lutz guiñándole el ojo.

"Eres un idiota" dijo Luciano sonriendo.

"Pero soy un idiota al que amas, ¿ya puedo besarte?".

"Te estás tardando".

Y esta vez se besaron de verdad, sin juegos ni provocaciones, fue un beso lleno de afecto y alivio que se interrumpía porque no podían dejar de sonreír. Esta vez era en serio, y ellos sabían que así debió haber sido desde el principio.


End file.
